


I met you again.

by Superpeace



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attempt to escape reality, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul: re, cuteness, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpeace/pseuds/Superpeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cochlea raid,there were mixed emotions welling inside kaneki . So he decided to pay a visit to :re</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kaneki's life wasn't a bed of roses ,and even now after the death of someone he could call a father and the new responsibilities onto him made him restless.But now he was more calm and understood this broken and wrong world.He knew everything,but there were lots  of things he didn't know . To know that ,he had to use his heart.

Several days after rescuing hinami and others from cochlea,Kaneki decided to visit :re to check, make sure everything's okay and to inform Touka about the activity of CCG.There was something bugging him but he ignored it and went to :re at midnight . He chose this time because the cafe was closed and there were less people at streets .He came in and Touka greeted him with a surprising look.

*Kaneki,is that you?I thought you wouldn't...*

*What, I wouldn't come? I just came here to check on things,that's it*

*No,no it's okay that you came*

While they were talking, a girl hugged kaneki from behind .She was going to talk but her sobs were getting in way of her words.

*Onii chan.... (Sobs)* 

*Hinami chan ,are you feeling well now? *

He couldn't find the right words to ask her so he just used the stereotypical sentence to make her feel comfortable.

*Yes,I'm feeling much better than before thanks to .. (somebody starts coughing harshly upstairs)

Oh no ,Ayato* 

They all go upstairs .

 

When they opened the door they saw Ayato coughing on the bed,without any delay Hinami went to him and give him water.

*You tried to walk? Didn't I tell you not to move .See what happened.*

*Stupid sister . (Coughs) Don't scold me like that*

*Don't talk ,your coughing will get worse*

*Like hell I care*

*Onii chan see,they are so cute arguing like kids* 

*They sure do (giggles)*

*Who is there? not the (coughs) *

*Ayato, looks like the investigator's quinque erased your memory too*

*Kaneki huh.What brings you here?*

*Just came for a cup of coffee,that's it.*

*Ayato kun (holds hand) you should rest and onii chan we'll talk again*

*Hinami chan (holds hand tightly) don't leave me alone *

*I'll not go ,you should sleep ayato-kun*

*H-HUH (inserts surprised kaneki face here)

*Let us go downstairs to discuss kaneki ,you have something to discuss,don't you?*

When they return downstairs they sat on a table .The smell of coffee that was being brewed  was lingering the cafe .

*Did you make the coffee Touka chan?*

*H-huh , yes yes I made it .Let me get it for us *

'hum 'hum 'hum 'hum 'hum 'hum 'hum 

She came back with two cups of coffee and presented one in front of kaneki .

*Thanks for the coffee*

*So what did you want to tell me?*

*The thing is after the cochlea incident, the things have changed to a greater extent . Humans and ghouls both have been shaken and are confused. So CCG has been visiting this ward more regularly specifically just to check upon the activities of this cafe :re ,so it is better if you give a danger vibe to make a stance as a place for ghouls which came here to need help*

*So we're being tracked right now*

*Not now ,but for several days and in this confusion they can do something reckless to prove you are weak*

*I understand .Thank you for informing* 

*And one more thing ,there is a ghoul- I mean a half ghoul who has been missing from the rue island .If he comes here ,tell him to see me . He is seen in this ward once and it's a chance that he'll come here too,so please look for him*

*If I'm not wrong,isn't he one of the Quinx*

*Yes, he is and he is really shy too . Please treat him well*

*I will,after all this is the first time you've asked me to do something.*

*I'm sorry for causing you trouble*

*No,its nothing after all what you've done .hey what are you looking for?*

*Nothing ,I think I heard something *

*...there's no one here except ... I mean except me*

*Ah ,okay .*

*So I should leave now.Give my goodbyes to Hina ..wait is someone watching me? *

*N-no one is watching..*

*No I'm sure someone is watching me , I've been feeling it for a long time . Who's there ?come out.*

[Random walking voices here]

*Hey ,kaneki are you okay? There is surely no..*

  
*No,I'm sure .I have to find the person*

___and so Kaneki follows the footsteps and reached the backdoor of the cafe .

When he saw the other,he couldn't believe his eyes ...

 


	2. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apology is not what he need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are forgiven for what you have done.  
> The day that you forgive them will soon come.  
> ~Ishida sui  
> (Translated by makyun)
> 
> {This was so relatable so I thought to add}

There he was..  
A guy that reminded Kaneki of flowers. A guy that lost his everything.A guy that lives for a hope. A guy that was crying.  
*Dear Customer,What would you like to 'hic order.Would you like some coffee or water will be fine?  
I'm (crying) sure that the (hiccups) coffee here would suit your tastes*  
*Tsu.*  
*Would you be kind e-enough to give your o-order*   
*Tsukiyama-san please*  
*Sir I-I can't seem t-to understand y-you*  
*Tsukiyama listen to me*  
and the falling of tears stopped   
The flower man smiled .   
*Y-yes sir,b-but could you please introduce yourself to me*  
*H-huh , how can you be so....*  
Before the white haired could talk, the tears started flowing again  
*I knew,I knew everything that day  
I knew what happened to you that day . and I knew that you wanted to save hinami too.  
I promised myself not to disturb you again,not to see you again.*  
This shocked kaneki too.He never thought that this guy would be broken.and what happened to tsukiyama,he never thought that he would talk to him again.   
Kaneki was confused about what he should do now . because what he was experiencing by talking with tsukiyama was something maternal .No matter how many wrongs you do ,a true mother will forgive you.She'll love you.  
Love? Kaneki has lost the feeling of love.He didn't knew the feeling of being loved.what would he care for tsukiyama.  
But he mustered the courage to give a reply,the most genuine one he could give.  
*Tsukiyama-san I'm really sorry about everything.what happened that day and I left you behind.what happened to your family,your na..*  
Before he could complete his sentence,The other secured him in a hug  
*Sorry,who are you saying this to,you idiot.*  
*B-but I did...*  
*You did,haaaaaaa,you did what .I don't know ,I don't know you *  
Kaneki knew he couldn't explain anything .he cannot express his emotions the way he used to.  
*But you haven't forgiven me,have you?* This again, why could he not understand the purple haired,he never wanted an apology.He doesn't want to eat him nor he want to have him on his own.what he wanted was acceptance.  
But the world doesnot work the way one wants .  
*Forgiveness,you are asking ? I've already forgiven you.I-I was never angry at you.W -why would I be? *  
The crying got stronger,in the quiet night,under the moonlight....

 


	3. Change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki here....

The hug didn’t last long .What replaced the hug was silence. Silence so strong that it was actually deadly.

*It’s time for me to go And …The coffee was really good,Tsukiyama san.*

.

.

Next morning The sun came out spreading its light everywhere. It was just any normal day at :re. Customers coming and enjoying their coffees and refreshments.Young  girls coming in groups just to see the gorgeous Tsukiyama shuu one glimpse .His beauty was famous in all the schools, universities .Many girls fainted at :re if they were greeted by him.His sad looking face was an attraction too. 

Before he had that narcissistic behavior but now just a gloomy Shuu was in front of the people. Yes,he was changed , changed by someone but people wouldn’t know that .

Touka was attending the customers until someone knocked the door of café. It was surprising because customers weren’t supposed to knock the door before entering. Anyways she opened the door. On opening the door , she saw white hair, eyepatch , a little shy person. She mistakenly thought it was the guy they all loved , the guy who changed, changed again and again.

*Can I come in?*

*Yes ,yes you can . I’m sorry *

*It’s okay.*

*Have a seat, I’ll be here with the menu card in a minute*

*Thanks,b-bu..*

She gives him menu card

*so , what do you want to order.* 

*I will, but can we talk first? I mean alone.*

*Okay, if that’s good with you*

They go to another room (room that’s specified for discussing with ghouls who have problems) 

*So , what do you want to talk about?* 

*I’ve came after asking many ghouls that this place is where I can discuss* 

*So , you are a … ghoul?*

*Yes, not a ghoul but a half ghoul.* 

*Half ghoul hah. Wait a minute .Are you one of the Quinx? *

*I am not but I was a part of quinx squad, but how did you know?* 

*Well ignoring how I know that, why not you tell me your problem?* 

*Huh .. well I was previously in some other place and I came here to learn about the basics of living as a ghoul .The do's and don'ts ,the rules . Actually I did some hunting before coming here and was warned (fought) by ghouls that it’s their territory and such. Furthermore I want to ask about how ghouls can be safe from CCG*

*I would tell you but I am afraid that I cannot. Sorry but ghouls know all the rules because they want to survive,They can do anything just to survive .That’s what you have to do .*

*Ah okay* *Don’t be too sad, ah wait there is a guy who can help you, I’m sure he’ll help you* 

*There is no need for that,thanks* 

*No, no I have his address . He’ll surely help you, just pay him a visit.* 

*And how will I be sure that he isn’t someone who can kill me .*

*No,he’ll never do that*

{ _After all,he's the one who asked me to do this}_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this . Love you all!!


	4. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wish for this to happen because mucchan is a cinnamon roll too pure for this world .

When this person was gone,Touka was a bit worried if she had done the right thing.While she was thinking,a hoard of customers came in as it was normal. Anyways she returned to the cafe . The breakfast hour was one of the most busiest time at :re.Everyone loved to enjoy a good cup of coffee before heading to do tiring work at office. The cheerful smiles of the staff made them happy.it was the best they could get .  
The following day the white haired person Tooru Mutsuki reluctantly went to the address Touka gave him.On reaching the address he found that it wasn't a proper house or apartment in a building but a old abandoned place that looked more like a school.  
*Hello,anyone there?*mutsuki asked  
A guy was standing there facing to the wall.  
*So you've came,huh*  
*Wha, wha who are you? Have we met before?* Mutsuki instinctively takes his kagune out.  
*Isn't it cruel of you to forget your mentor,mutsuki-kun* he faces himself to mutsuki.  
*Sassan- I mean sasaki -san? And your ha...*  
The two white haired looked at other with an undefinable expression .it wasn't easy ,not at all.  
Kaneki was sad more than surprised .seeing white hair,that expression on the innocent boy Mutsuki Tooru ,he knew something must have happened.something hideous something unforgivable.  
But he kept his calm or he tried to  
*Who did this?....... nevermind tell me she sent you?*  
*....... She?by she you mean the manager at :re sasaki -san?*  
*Yes. And it would be better if you call me by my name*  
*Your name....haise ?*  
*It's kaneki*  
*Kaneki.....? You've regained your memory from before?*  
*Yes. I have*  
*B-but how*  
*I think we should not talk about me.what about you?*  
*Me M-Me ? There is nothing to tell , nothing at all.*  
*I believe that you're not lying mutsuki,if you are then it's going to be a problem. Tell me the truth mutsuki where were you ,who did this to you*  
*Who did what....... I know what you mean . Torso or kaero saeki*  
*That bastard.why didn't I kill him that day .why didn't I? *(Cracks fingers)  
*Calm down sa- kaneki san ,I'm okay now*  
*So....... D-did you kill him?*  
*Yes*  
*Okay..*  
A long silence was between them.both of them didn't know what to say  
*So did you leave CCG ,why?*  
*I betrayed them*  
*For that girl who saved you that day?*  
*How did you know?*  
*She was at the café *  
*Ah they are not making hinami chan work,are they* (mumbling)  
*Did you say something kaneki san?*  
*nothing,and now are you a quinx or.... A ghoul?*  
*A ghoul*  
*Aaaaaaah okay,ghoul huh. So what are you here for?*  
*To ask about how to live as a ghoul, no much how much I try I can't get accustomed to it.*  
*It'll take time but I'll help you (the way yoshimura san did)*  
*Thank you kaneki san and one more thing,could you arrange a place for me to live here?*  
*Why not live with me in this building*  
*Can I, I'll be a burden on you*  
*Who'll be a burden on me idiot? I'm happy that you came.* (Knocks mutsuki's temple)  
*Ouch,thank you but sometimes I am a little insane too.*  
* _Its okay,because I'm the same too*_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it. I really appreciate that you suffer the same as me jk xD kisses to all


	5. Rain and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you rain .and its like a extra chapter but its so cute .

Now mutsuki's been living with kaneki but haven't sat with him.Kaneki is always out if someone were to ask mutsuki.Kaneki's been working to the bone ,as a king,a hope .He never had a chance of rest.He returns late at night and could not do anything but sleep .This wasn't good for him,especially his health.It was a burden as he was doing it alone but as he was like he wouldn't discuss anything with anyone.He kept all to himself .  
But he missed the feeling of being loved and protected . He wanted someone to tell him it's all right , I'm with you .He just need that affirmation to keep going.He wanted to ignore these feelings but these feelings joined him while going to sleep,waking up,going out,returning like an uninvited guest.Because he was a person ,no matter how brave. Not long ago he lost a person who he loved a lot ,a father .It was very difficult to overcome this.He may look like he's okay but he's just as broken inside .Anyways he was doing what he was supposed to do and that's the only purpose of his living .He should not ask too much of his life as it was a tragedy. He cannot afford to live happily.This was all to his life and he couldn't complain.  
But who knows about what future holds?  
...One day mutsuki talked to him.  
*Good morning kaneki san! Are you free today?*  
*Morning Mutsuki kun .Yes I have nothing to do today but why are you asking?*  
*That's good well I was wondering today is Sunday and the weather's good too so if we go somewhere out together .*  
*Somewhere out.where?*  
* Where. I was thinking about the park . There is a library near too.so we could read some books and get some fresh air .If you don't want to that's okay, t-that's really no problem.*  
*The park huh .let's go there.*  
*....ehhh what you're going with me?*  
*Yes or that's what I've said*  
*Thank you *  
.............  
Park  
The park was quite big and was filled with lot's of people of every age.There were less people on weekdays but today was sunday there were lots of people. Mutsuki and kaneki took a small walk and then sat on a bench.They were looking at people gleaming with happiness. There were no human no ghoul but they were people . Kids playing in the park reminded Kaneki of his life ,his childhood and his friend whom he misses a lot. But he was soon distracted by a sad looking guy reading a book . judging by his buff body he was older than Kaneki.This guy looked like a man whom kaneki wished from his heart was here today.but he wasn't that guy.Mutsuki called him which disturbed all his thoughts.  
*Kaneki san how is the park?*  
*It's really good ,why are you asking all of a sudden?*  
*Well I just wanted to make sure that you are getting some rest.because you are out all the time doing things you must be tired right.and I want to thank you for all of that you've taught me.*  
*Thanks for your concern but I'm not tired or anything .and don't thank me it was my responsibility.*  
*Okay if you say so ..... Kaneki san isn't she that girl?*  
*Who, where?*  
*There,that brown haired girl who saved you*  
*Hinami chan where is she?*  
*There,can't you see and there's a guy with her too in a wheelchair*  
*I see them now*(stands and goes to them)  
*Where are you going,don't go to them when they are enjoying*  
*B-but she's ...*  
*She's clearly enjoying walking him*  
(Grrrrrrrr)  
*okay I'll not go to them *(pouts)  
*Hahaha kaneki san look at you .*  
*It isn't funny *  
*Look at them ah they are going to sit *  
*Sit .wait she's holding Ayato , she's holding him and making him sit on the bench .Ayato I'm gonna kill you now*  
*Calm down.isn't it normal to care for the sick and injured?*  
*Yeah it's really not a big deal because that's what she's like*  
*You really seem to love her kaneki san*  
*Well that's because she's my sister and she was with me in my hard times how can I not l-lo ........ (Love her? why because she was by my side and supported me . wasn't he also?...)  
*Kaneki san,kaneki san are you okay*  
*Yes I just spaced out a bit ,what were you talking about?*  
*Kaneki san look at them they are reading a book and...*  
*holding hands . what do they think they are doing ? But they look cute .I shouldn't disturb them,should I?*  
*You should not disturb two love birds Kaneki san,it's not good*  
*Love birds , that's what they are .it's weird , really weird.*  
*It's nothing weird,you are just being overprotective Kaneki san*  
*Overprotective,me? No I am not.*  
*Yes,yes you are*  
*No,I'm ....why are we doing this ?*  
*I don't know *  
*Anyways Let me get some coffee for us. the regular one fore you right?*  
*Yes *  
He buys coffee from the vending machine and returns  
*Here have your coffee*  
*Thanks*  
They drink their coffees while waking here and there .The weather was good and sunny but suddenly it became cloudy like it was going to rain soon. Unluckily they haven't brought an umbrella . It was going to rain soon so they thought it was better if they went to library . So they finished their coffees and started walking . after sometime it was drizzling .They got a bit wet but luckily they reached library before the rain started. They thanked themselves for today.  
They got inside and sat on the chairs to dry themselves.When they dried themselves they went inside and decided to sit on a table and read books until the rain stopped.  
But just as Kaneki went,he saw him reading a book.first he thought it was a hallucination but it was real . Tsukiyama shuu was reading a book.Kaneki had to admit that he looked beautiful while reading a book. It's like he is in his own world ,not noticing anyone else.The way his eyes were like they have discovered some treasure,the way his hands were turning the pages in such a harmonious pattern if someone could summarize it in a word it was Heavenly .mutsuki and kaneki sat with him.he didnot look at them at all.  
*hello there*  
*........whaaaaa h-hello , kaneki kun,kaneki-kun?*  
*come to your senses shittyama*  
*h-hi ....*  
*what were you reading?* (isn't he angry that I called him shittyama)  
*You guys ,do you know each other ? *  
*well yes we do mutsuki kun*  
*pardon me I'm tsukiyama shuu*  
*Tsukiyama ,purple hair ,tsukiyama have I seen you before ? And tsukiyama this name sounds familiar too*  
*yes You already have seen him,this sore loser fell the first day meeting me .and ...*  
.*So he is that guy,is he your friend so he must be a ghoul?*  
*yes he's a ghoul*  
*okay wait I haven't introduced myself. I'm mutsuki tooru formerly a quinx now a ghoul*  
*-----heh so you're that one but white...never mind and kaneki kun as you asked I was reading no longer human by dazai osamu*  
*Tsukiyama San well how are you?* (I can't really think of word to talk to him)  
*Me? I'm fine .... Mutsuki san how are you? Are you okay with this ghoul life*  
*I'm good and it's okay because kaneki San is teaching me things .*  
*okay if you two are talking,I'm gonna get a book for me and mutsuki.*  
*so mutsuki san ...is he okay,is he working a lot tiring and burdenizing himself?*  
*he's okay but he works a lot .he never rests,not at all.wait why are you asking this.are you his friend from the past*  
*y-yes if friendship is what you call it.*  
*so you do know his past ,can you tell me how was he in the past?*  
*how kaneki kun was in the past,you know when I first met him he was all shy and cute working at the café.he was a human before but I don't know about his human life but he was attacked and had to undergo an operation which turned him into a half ghoul..but he was really cute wearing a medical eye patch and having black hair. He was really nice and caring but he trusted people too much for his own good. He couldn't kill anyone could not hurt anyone ,he wasn't powerful but was unique in his ways.But then he changed due to some circumstances which I don't wanna discuss but then he returned having white hair and being all badass. He was a nightmare to people but was very kind to people close to him especially hinami-chan.He wanted to protect everyone he loved and then - t-then (being all ready to cry)the next thing he was in CCG as sasaki San and your mentor .That's it*  
*he also wore an eye patch .oh how would he look haha*(this was his life huh and look how changed he is now ,he didn't even came to save shirazu. not counting me.but I don't know much about him also)  
*he looked really cute though*  
*Say Tsukiyama san do you have a crush on kaneki San?*  
*Crush?? What are you talking about stupid * (blushes)  
*looks like it's pretty lively here guys ,what were you two talking about?*  
*nothing special ,I was just asking Tsukiyama San who he likes,I mean which writer*  
*I've brought lots of books to read,let's all read them because the rain's not gonna stop anytime soon*  
*yep,its raining cats and dogs.we have to stay here until it stops.Tsukiyama San do you have a umbrella?*  
*no I don't have one,you guys don't have one too?*  
*Seriously Tsukiyama san, you should have one .well if no one have an umbrella, let us read these.*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late.actually I was looking for inspiration and luckily I went to a park .and then I got lots of inspiration. Thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic and I seriously appreciate it.love you guys *-*


	6. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where kaneki realizes what he wants and surprisingly he is happy about it.

The rain showed no signs of stopping. Why would it,it's just been an hour .It may looked like night but it was just midday. There were only few people in the library, as most of them went to their homes because they weren't dumb enough to forget their umbrellas and some of them even had cars.

           The two white haired and the purple haired read the books quietly.They haven't even looked elsewhere. Kaneki was reading with great attention but he was feeling cold .He does not get so well with rain. He wanted to get warm but unluckily he didn't wear a coat ,no one in the three of them did. His face was getting red and he was panting but he didn't tell anyone. After sometime he could not read anymore and lied his head on Tsukiyama's shoulder and fell asleep. Tsukiyama was surprised but he thought that Kaneki would be tired. Mutsuki looked at them and giggled.  
*sssssh,he's sleeping*   
*I'm sorry,but you two look very cute* (wink)  
Tsukiyama's face became cherry red he wanted to talk but remained quiet as he did not want to disturb kaneki and needless to say kaneki's sleeping face was so cute that Tsukiyama wanted to let him sleep as much as he wants,hours,days he wouldn't move from this place.  
........  
It was 6 in the evening and the raining stopped.Whether it was lucky or unlucky depended upon the people. For people it was lucky but for these two it was the unluckiest thing that could've happened today. Kaneki woke up around 6:35 feeling al good. When he saw he was sleeping on Tsukiyama's shoulder his heart skipped a beat and he was embarrassed because he slept without permission . he was going to say something ,perhaps a stereotypical sorry or thank you but was interrupted by Tsukiyama.  
*It is not raining anymore ,I think I should go .*  
Before kaneki and mutsuki said bye ,he started walking quietly and soon exited library.  
*What a weird guy ... He didn't even say goodbye or anything. Is he really your friend kaneki-san.*  
*He's a weird one and my friend? .. I wonder....*  
It was getting dark and it would be better if they go to their home.So they went .  
Today was a strange day for kaneki.Strange in a sense that he felt calm today.it was like some took all his problems to himself.He felt as light as a feather .But he could not sleep and different thoughts welcomed him. This was strange and disturbing but he wanted to roam in these thoughts more because he needed to find out what he wants.  
                 ~He felt good today ,was it due to the day at park or was it something else.Even at the park he was restless like he was expecting someon.The rain which kaneki never liked was today the best thing he could ever get. When he saw him inside the library,it was really nostalgic.Kaneki loved reading books but today he loved it even more. He wanted to look at the purple hair reading books so much that he wished for the rain to never stop.Seeing him so involved in books was comforting . He borrowed Tsukiyama's shoulder without asking and Tsukiyama lend it to him without questioning and to think he didn't move an inch for all the hours made kaneki feel bad about him . But his shoulder was like a mother's lap, loving and protecting the child. Or that's what Kaneki thought. He also remembers the time when they met after a long time ,Tsukiyama didn't greet him or anything but he just fell in front of him helplessly.This made kaneki chuckle .But wasn't it reckless of Tsukiyama as a ghoul to come at CCG office which is a ghoul's nightmare ,being a mess in front of an investigator .Didn't he know the risks? The infamous gourmet could have been caught or the worst slaughtered. But from what kaneki have known by asking Hori chie-san ofc that he was in a three year depression .She didn't tell Kaneki the causes because she said if he knew that he wouldn't be able to face Tsukiyama.  
       He also remembers the time when Tsukiyama family extermination happened and that made him really sad.Not only he had regained his memory but also he had to make people misunderstand him and to be seen for who he was not .That was a time where he had to do things for everyone's sake . But he knew that Tsukiyama had misunderstood him.  
       When he met him it was the opposite, he didn't want his apology. This make kaneki think,what does he want if it wasn't apology.     Not finding an answer he thinks what he wants .Protection, Affirmation, Care,Trust,Friendship,Happiness, Courage,someone by his side, Love ....Love what is love actually? To think about someone all the time ,To want someone, To be happy just by seeing someone,To care for someone ,To feel something unexplainable when someone is close to you, To feel empty with someone, To think you can't live or be happy without someone, To feel comfort and easy by being with someone, To have the urge to talk to someone and also to listen to them all the time,To wish to be protected and to protect someone.   
Kaneki's feeling all this questions himself. What is it that he feels for no one else but the tall skinny purple haired Tsukiyama Shuu. He isn't someone new and he knows about him very well but even though he feels something for Tsukiyama.  
Firstly he denies it not because it was him but because Kaneki's purpose of living isto serve as a king .These emotions might hinder his job.but he can't live like this.After all the time,finally happiness knocked at his door it would be unintelligent not to open it.For once He had to listen to his heart.  
It was 3 in the morning.Kaneki finally realized his feelings and decided to tell the other about him. But he decided to wait for the right time .  
Not knowing what the other had felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about love and happiness. Ishida please have mercy on my boy and give him happiness. He have suffered enough ;~;
> 
> And also guys thank you for reading this .This will not be a long fanfiction and going to end soon. But There is lot of things even now.So stay tuned.  
> ..... Hugs you all


	7. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be banjou,sweetness and ayahina !!

Tsukiyama couldn't control himself so he ran from the library. What he was feeling was sadness,embarrassment and a tinge of happiness. When he came out he was smiling and crying at the same time,it was really funny .Ah the irony of fate.  
Today was Sunday and he should go to home right? But he went somewhere else.  
:Re was closed today while the staff was awake till late at night chatting with each other and all.it was banjou's duty to visit :re to treat ayato until he'll be able to walk.This process was slow because ayato was critically injured by the quinque missiles. He had suffered lots of internal injuries too . so banjou arrived today and had a little chat with touka.  
*How's he doing Touka?*  
*it was a big day today.Today he went to the park with Hinami.*  
*That's good news.His treatment is going well and fast. He'll be all good anytime.*  
*All good? Will he be able to walk again.*  
*I'm not completely sure but their are minute chances that he'll walk again.Hinami-chan is also helping him a lot and He's gonna walk ,Don't worry Touka-chan!*  
*It'll be a lie if I said I am not worried*  
*I'll go to him now*  
*W-wait a second, I'll make you a cup of coffee . He's a bit busy right now*  
*Busy? ...... W-well I wanted your coffee.its been ages since I last had it .*  
*it'll be ready in no time*  
*So any new news?*  
*Nothing worthy mention but Kaneki visited here few days ago*  
*What? He did ? I wanted to meet him too.*  
*He stayed for a really short time*  
*so how did he reacted when kaneki came?*  
*He ... Ah He was hiding like an idiot. I had to cover up for him.*  
*so they didn't meet?*  
*They did in the back alley but I don't know what they did.*  
*I pity both of them .I even asked Tsukiyama to come with us and rescue Hinami-chan. He wanted to rescue Hinami-chan but he didn't want to do it again (his words) .He really is going through a hard time.*  
*To think that the infamous gourmet and the guy I hated became this.Whenever I see his gloomy face it makes me sad . Time don't change people but people do . *Everyone changed during this time . but now there's a hope for ghouls. The weak ghouls are not gonna be suppressed anymore. Aogiri doesn't have power anymore. Not even CCG is killing innocent ghouls anymore .Strong ghouls cannot do what they please anymore. Even killing humans for fun is prohibited*  
*Is it someone's work*  
*Yes,I haven't seen him but heard about a mysterious ghoul that became voice for all the ghouls. He is doing a great job really.*  
*Mysterious huh, no wonder less ghouls are coming at :re for help.(I'm sure that's Kaneki but not telling him is the best) . Here's your coffee.*  
*Thanks*  
As banjou drinks his coffee.Hinami comes from upstairs.  
*Onee-chan Ayato needs to drink coffee. Can you make it for him?*  
*Sure*  
*Hinami-chan you were upstairs?*  
*Yes, I was with ayato.*  
*okay.....what. *  
*Why are you freaking out banjou.She was with him.They're dating*  
*Onee chan we told you not to make it public now.*  
*Relationship ...... Does Kaneki know about it? He'll be very angry if he'll know.*  
*No we haven't tell anyone except Touka one chan yet.and yes Tsukiyama-san saw us.so that's two people.*  
*Well if you two are happy,who am I to complain.*  
*Thank you very much.*  
*But is he free now.I have to treat him.*  
*Y-yes he's absolutely free now.*  
*Here's the coffee Hinami-chan.*  
*Banjou-san let us go together.*  
.........  
*Hinami What took you so long to bring coffee. I was missing you. You know Rabbits die when they are alone.* buuuu (pouts)  
*Ayato-kun Banjou came now so I was talking to him.*  
*He came*  
*Hello there Ayato-kun*  
*You bastard,what are you doing here and don't call me kun* (all embarrassed)  
*haha you look cute like this.but sadly I came here to treat you that's all.*  
*Ayato-kun I'm going down ,you stay good with banjou san.*  
*I know* (kisses her cheek)  
*Aah two sweet lovers*  
*banjou seriously I'm gonna be really angry.*  
*Don't be angry,it'll drain your energy. Just stay calm and let me check at you.*  
.............

The night passed and it was another working day at :re. Touka opened the café for customers and the customers came.:re was always busy so this much was normal.It was all same except there was a big change in Tsukiyama's behavior .He was smiling at the customers which was rare.Everyone noticed but no one mentioned.  
The staff was really nice to him and he was more mellow and kind now .His skinny body and sad face matched his voice. He also never killed anyone for fun.He was more human than humans themselves.He also respected Touka a lot now.Touka helped him by giving him food,sometime extra meat for him and his father.His father was really proud of him that after everything he did not give up living .Mirumo always wanted his son to be happy no matter what he does. After everything they have lost ,what Tsukiyama misses the most was his servants especially Kanae "Karen" and Matsumae. Both of them were the closest to him and to lose everyone was heart wrenching . All of them sacrificed themselves for Shuu.  
Sometimes he thinks why wasn't he the one who died instead of them.The CCG just wanted to kill the Tsukiyamas especially their heir. Why wouldn't he be killed that day.Why is he living.But everyone gave their life for the hope that he'll be safe. So to die is to put all their sacrifices in vain. He first blamed kaneki then he thought that it was his own fault that he wasn't strong enough to save all of them.This saddens him the most. He could do nothing but live peacefully waiting for the day he'll be free from this guilt.  
Or waiting for someone who'll make him happy again.This hope makes him live.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!! Love you all.


	8. As long as...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and mutsuki sparring.

The days seem to pass slowly .Today It was just Tuesday but with the heinous work ,it looked like months for kaneki. The responsibility wasn't much difficult then his previous live but it was surely a work. To have the burden of all the ghouls and humans on himself, he would've never thought that.To interact with everyone while being anonymous wasn't a child's play.He never had the time to sit back and think about his life and make his favorite cup of coffee. Mutsuki didn't know how to make it so he only had canned coffee. Canned coffee helped him calm his nerves.   
Mutsuki was also busy. Kaneki never asked so he never told him .but Today kaneki had finally managed the time to train with mutsuki. Some sparring and some kagune using techniques,That was all to it but it made kaneki feel at peace.  
[While sparring]  
*You've gotten good mutsuki*  
*I don't really think so* —dodges kaneki's punch—  
*Don't say that.Your stamina's building up and your reflexes are fast too.That's what you get for being young*  
*You are not that old to say that kaneki-san.Frankly speaking my reflexes are nothing in front of yours and your sparring is coordinated too.I wonder who did you spar like this with before..*  
*Hmmmm.... Well you were going out these days .Did you find it comfortable now?*  
*Yes I wouldn't say comfortable but I think its okay.*  
*You sure its okay? I mean no one had fought you or said something?*  
*Not really.........Because these days ghouls,humans and CCG are afraid*  
*Afraid? Why? Or I may ask from whom?*  
*I don't know the details but there's a new ghoul in town .Other ghouls were talking about how cruel he is. He is on a killing spree.He kills humans but doesn't go to the 17th ward.People don't really know who he is but they knew bits and pieces of his appearance.He is a medium guy with maroon and yellow hair. He is posing a threat to ghouls because CCG is actively investigating him because he have killed a minister too.He doesnot care about peopl finding about him.That's all that I heard from the ghouls .*  
*That's all about him ,that's vague.Guess I have to gather my information and check on him*  
*Yes That'll be needed.because you are the messiah ghouls are waiting for*  
*After all I have to kill him,right?*  
*No,No I thought if you could just subdue him and make him not kill.After all we are ghouls, we wouldn't kill ghouls.*  
*Are you thinking that I'll hesitate in killing him just because I am a ghoul too? .No I wouldn't hesitate if he were to harm humans in anyway. Because for your kind information I'm a human too.Like you.*  
* (You are more human then humans themselves kaneki-san) Yes,Yes I know that.*  
*Did you say something before?*  
*No,no Nothing.*  
*Ah I must be hearing things.*  
....  
*So kaneki san mind if I ask you a personal question?*  
*sure.*  
*Why don't you visit :re to meet your friends and have a delicious cup of coffee? You must be tired of having canned coffee all the time.*  
*Canned coffee is good though. And I don't want to disturb them enjoying their ordinary lives.*  
*Kaneki-san you should go because you are not disturbing them just by drinking coffee. You should also check on them.*  
*I don't think it is necessary.*  
*but don't you miss them?*  
*As long as they are okay,I'm happy to see them from a distance (scratches his chin) .And I don't think That they need me or I'll do any good in their lives.I would only make it worse.*  
*Why do you think that ? They would be very happy to see you. You are their light and what I've seen they respect you a lot and never think of you like this.*  
*What would you know about it? After What I have done to them its better to stay away.*  
*NO its not better. It was never better .You don't know when you were gone everyone in the squad missed you. When I was in the rue island ,I thought about how you've changed. Even Shirazu,-Shirazu before his death wanted to meet you.His last wish was to see you. Urie who hated you when you were with us, waited for you to come back to quinx squad.And Saiko,let us not talk about how broken she was. The truth is WE ALL NEEDED YOU. Its never better to stay away. You should be with them to thank for their love. We all love you. What I've seen in the eyes if that brown haired girl,the sentiment was sadness and love for you.What I've seen in his........never mind You should go to them and tell them that you love them because you really do.*  
*........... A-Ah o-O-Oh o-ok-okay I'll d-do as you say.don't be angry I know everything. I can't bring myslef to apologize to everyone.*  
*No,I'm not angry .and You shouldn't apologize but show them what you feel. *  
*o-o-o-okay.*  
*Now Promise me you'll go to :re this weekend*  
*Yes I'll.* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.I was busy in college and studies and my inspiration was not the best too but today was a miraculous day so I wrote it.  
> Love all of you guys!!!!


	9. Fashion and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's visit to a clothes shop..

Days passed and today was Thursday . An ordinary day,nothing special.But it was a big, difficult day for kaneki . He was going to do the thing he didn't like at all,Investigating.He wanted to keep things short and easy and preferably without spying and having a conversation. He thought of sending mutsuki to do this but mutsuki wasn't very good with these type of things and he also wanted to do things as secretly as possible. He went for a walk and immediately returned . It was very cold today,very cold and he'd also go to 12th ward to settle some things in the afternoon. Now he remembered he did not have enough winter clothes. As the temperature was dropping ,he should go buy new sweaters and coats. But as the guy he was,he never paid attention to his apparel ,summer clothes,winter clothes. what was that to him? He only had like 4 to 5 shirts and some pants.   
When he was at CCG,he had stylish suits,trench coats and comfy sweaters and pajamas . Now he had not near as enough clothes,but he was still good with them.Mutsuki bought his clothes now and then. He was afraid to ask kaneki and buy clothes for him. But he saw him shivering today so he asked him.  
*Aren't you feeling cold kaneki-san?*  
*N-no its okay*  
*But your face and shivering says something else.*  
*Okay I admit,The Temperature's really dropped today & I feel cold too.*  
*Do you want some coffee ,I am going to make it now.*  
*Yes please.*  
#CAWFEE   
They had cups in their hands,enjoying the hot steam coming from it . The coffee while not great ,did a good job in making them feel warm.   
*So kaneki-san You don't have any sweaters,jackets or scarfs do you?*  
*No ,I don't really have them .Its not really a problem anyways.*  
*But don't you need one?*  
*I don't, really .*  
*But I read somewhere ghouls feel more cold than humans ,isn't that true kaneki-san?*  
*Its true,but ... *   
*Okay ,do as you wish . I'm not gonna force you to do something for yourself .*  
*E- eh Thanks .*  
*I'm going now ,I'll not be back till midnight okay?*  
*Okay,Take care Mutsuki kun.*   
√Mutsuki leaves...√

*hmmmmm sometimes mutsuki resembles urie-kun alot ,I wonder if they are safe.  
They would be safe ,I guess .Well I should go to 12th ward now otherwise I would be late.*  
He went there and did his work ,It was past 4 now. When he was returning to his place ,he saw a clothes shop.The shop had clothes from cheap to expensive . Beautiful suits and simple shirts. It had just every kind of things.He said to himself ,he need clothes to fight cold why not buy it from here? He saw the shop and he went to suits section. He saw many colorful suits that were ranging from blue,purple,orange,green,pink and reds .  
He chuckled a bit on seeing the red suits ,thinking how stupid one would be to wear the red suits . He then remembered who wore these and laughed .   
*This would be so perfect for him.and a purple shirt omg I can't .* (laughs)  
-*do you want something sir?*  
*No ,thank you.I was just looking at them .*  
-*You should look at more of these,sir .These varieties are just imported from France ,the country of love and fashion a few days ago. They are expensive but are really rare to find too.So take your time to choose.*  
*Thanks ,but I'm just --- looking for ideas to buy this for someone . I'm just gaining ideas now .*  
;The shop attendant seem unimpressed but left him and went to other customers .  
*Phew,that was close .But due to her persuading power ,I could have bought the suit .  
Now back to the winter clothes .*  
The winter clothes was far more reasonable than those flashy suits . He thanked himself as they weren't expensive enough to make a difference in his balance .  
But the variety was so diverse that it made him difficult to choose . He made up his mind just to buy the ones that would save him from this chilling weather.  
He bought a comfy blue sweater and a half sleeved brown sweater . He also went to the hoodie and shirts aisle and bought a dark gray hoodie lined with purple all over its borders. When he was gonna pay for them and leave,suddenly his gaze fell on a black jacket that enchanted the store. It had just arrived and quickly displayed in the store .Kaneki wanted to have that but stopped himself.  
*Why would I need such a flashy jacket ,it's warm but it is completely unnecessary.* But on knowing that only one jacket came today and its quite cheap ,he could not resist the impulse.  
He silently hoped that someone would say it looks good on him if he met someone.   
And he bought the jacket. The shine in his eyes outdid the shine of the jackets. He too needs to be spoiled sometime he thought and returned to his place .  
because he was also going to get ready for the night as it was in a ghouls bar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that its quite late.I have classes and tests and I did not have time to write something.  
> But as a apology ,I have to tell you next chapter will be the last and that's it.  
> Thank you for taking your time to read it .  
> Be sure to give your feedback, I appreciate it a lot!


	10. Masked man?

Finally he had to get ready for the night.He made sure his clothes wasn't simple so that he could mix without standing out.One may ask why he did this,all to get the information he wanted and no one's a better information provider than a drunk ghoul or man.Besides the bartender also knows which type of ghouls come there,are there any dangerous ghouls or they just come for fun and relieve their stress. Kaneki already knew how to get information out of someone,not like what the reaper did for investigation of one eyed owl .He wore black pants and the leather jacket he newly bought and a white shirt underneath.His white hair complemented his dressing.   
It's really cold,he thought. Walking alone in quiet cold night of winter is difficult and lonely. Had he had a companion ,this would've been different.The worst of all,it suddenly started snowing while he was on his way.   
His cheeks tinted in a deep red color.That made him looked more susceptible of freezing to death . But he ignored it and in a short while he reached the bar. There were less people than usual today. He cursed himself that why had he chooses such a day without looking at the weather forecast.Anyways he went in. Inside it was more warmer than he thought .He didn't even think of anything and ordered a cup of coffee . The bartender was a normal guy ,most likely 30 years old. He took his order and gave him coffee.  
The coffee wasn't as good as anteiku or :re but it still felt like heaven to him. He decided to have a little chat with the bartender.  
*Hello!I'm new here ,is this place like this in normal days too?*  
*It's actually more crowded than this . Curse this weather man.*  
*Does it remain open all night or it closes?*  
*This bar never closes ,young sport.*  
After finishing his coffee,he asked another question.  
*Heh..... lastly which type of ghouls come here ,is this place safe for non violent ghouls too?*  
*You know nothing,you live in stone age man?This bar is really famous, everyone knows that this is the most safest bar for ghouls.Every kind of ghouls come here,violent or non-violent we don't really care. We just serve them the best stuffs we got. *  
*(Seriously what is with this guy) okay,okay I understand .I should go now.*  
*No,don't go now. You don't know what you're gonna miss today. Today might be the luckiest day of your life. Your coming here at Thursday and at night,even in this cruel weather it must be ,what do we call it? Ahhhhhhhh fate,this must be fate. Just wait a little while and you'll witness the best performance of your life.*  
*Thanks but I have to go,I'm busy.*  
*I wouldn't recommend it. You can go after watching the performance . You'll be mesmerized by his talents. He never failed to make everyone cry.He didn't visit this place daily. It must be your great luck that you are gonna see this in your first visit. He only bestows us with his performances every Thursday and Sunday and Christmas too. I think that a lot of people come just to see him haha. And your questions will be answered too.*  
*Okay ,you've said a lot of things I might as well watch him.(just give me some information quickly)*  
*Speak of the devil and devil's here*  
Heavy Lights turned off ,only in faint light a stage illuminates . Ghouls who were partying and making lots of noise turned quiet,as if they were ordered to.  
And there was a beautiful piano that enchanted the bar. The awaited perfomer came.  
~~~~~~~~A masked man~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter because I haven't recovered from what happened to Akira.


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I came here to see you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much cuteness and awkwardness!!

A beautiful, tall , slender man he was.Dressed in white suit ,a black shirt and violet tie elegantly designed . The mask over his eyes was a simple black laced mask but it complemented his pale skin very much.He sat on the chair , his fingers touching piano keys.  
People attentively looked at him,indicating the performance was starting. He started playing the notes one after the another.The piece he used was  
Fritz Kreisler  
Liebesleid (Love's Sorrow)  
His form was harmony . The music was in symphony. It looked like an angel has descended to soothe people's troubled hearts. Kaneki was surprised .he thought he wouldn't be fazed by something meaningless as a piano performance,but this perfomer struck a chord in his heart. He feeled something unexplainable. Much time haven't passed and tears started falling out of people's eyes. The atmosphere was sad and cold.  
Kaneki didn't cry but he thought that the perfomer is playing this sad piece as sorrowfully as he could.Its like if he is putting his own emotions in it,his sadness,his anger,his despair all showed in his music. As if its over for him .He composed a magic . Kaneki looked at the man as he never looked at him before . He set his eyes on him without thinking of passing time.  
The short piece seemed like it played for hours . It had great effect on the atmosphere.The air was still,There was not even a single whisper. Afterwards he played Beethoven's famous piece as per requested 'Love story' . It was requested by the bartender,he chose the wrong time as such a happy piece would engulf the sadness and feels from before.  
But the talent of the perfomer,he made this loud piece extremely smooth. Thanks to him the gloominess leveled up instead of levelling down. And so the waterfall fell from people's eyes again. Yet again the perfomer failed in bringing kaneki to cry even sniffle a bit. But the same effect it had on kaneki's heart. This time it was a call ,a failed story.The perfomer did this as if screaming to convey his feelings. To wish the other had been listening. To wish the other had not broke him but held his hands and assure him that I am with you. The feelings were powerful but subdued. He had decided not to expose all his feelings. But one thing was there. A differential and incomplete love .Even if the other had left him,there was no hatered but a plea quiet as gust of wind and effective as a sword.  
As this piece was finishing and there was a long break afterwards (since the performance would continue again after a hour followed by one more set). The last notes were played frantically .  
Kaneki's and the performer's eyes meet . The last note was out of sync and immature ,he never did this before . everyone was wondering what happened ,is the performer okay . The bartender asked but no reply. The performer and kaneki remained still without averting their gaze. Now kaneki had understand that these pieces was for him as these effected him so much. The were played keeping him in mind.but what was he doing there , kaneki couldn't resist but ask.  
*Woah what are you doing here tsukiyama? *  
*Same question here ,what are you doing this late at a bar?*  
*First tell me about you?*  
. *I do my job here , I play piano in this bar regularly and you ,what are you doing.you don't come to the bar ,do you?*  
\--- 'you guys know each other? If you want to talk about something important,please go somewhere else y'know it's a bar not a marriage saving centre .'::  
*I'm sorry sir ,hope you liked my performance . I'll try to come back soon . please excuse me . I'm sorry I'm sorry.  
\----- 'don't apologize man ,you know you helped us a lot we should also help with your live especially love life .'  
*L-love ,no you've got it wrong .*  
\----- 'now go go ,we support you ,ciao!'  
*And you're gonna stay here all night , tsukiyama-san ?*  
*No,no I'm coming *  
*Seriously ,you.*  
They went to store room as it was cold outside.  
*So why - why are you here kaneki-kun ,you didn't came to se-- nevermind .are you with someone?*  
*What if I said , I'm here to see you? *  
*Wwwww-whhaaaaa so nooooo ,nooooo @////////@.*  
*Oh my look at this flustered face.and no I am alone here .*  
*Say Tsukiyama-san.*  
*Y-yes .*  
*Why do you play piano ,at a bar .you are not the type to mix in crowd,I feel sorry to say but you were egocentric before ,why and for whom you play piano?*  
*Uh-huh I play because I need money and I want to .........*  
*That's not all,as I know that you're playing it for someone .it was really touching.*  
*Was it ,yay I am being appreciated by kaneki-kun.*  
*Don't ignore the question ,were you playing it for someone?*  
*Y-yes (scratches his head).*  
*Hhhhh- okay so I'm being direct is it ,if I am not wrong , please don't take it another way ,for me?* (Please let him say yes , please let him say yes.)  
*Yes.*  
*Okay I understand it isn't for me.*  
*But I said Yes,YES.*( How many times I have to say this ,it's embarrassing.)  
*What yes ,you said yes ....yay.*  
*Yay? *  
*Umm nothing.*  
*So how are things as a king ,it's not royal but is it really difficult?*  
*It's difficult as I don't have anyone with me.*  
*Anyone ,but isn't that quinx guy with you.*  
*I don't want him to take such a big responsibility. I really want someone.*  
*Can I , ahhhhhhhh damn I should not say this .* (Calamato,why is my heart beating so hard.no I must calm down)  
*It's awkward ,do you want to say something?*  
*Nothing , nothing I should go now.*  
* No ,you can't . I want to discuss with you.*  
*Discuss what. ;;;;*  
*I'm angry at you.*  
*Why, did I do something wrong . I haven't done any thing down but to love ( bites his lip so hard that blood colors his lip)*  
*Yes you did , whenever I see you I am restless. I think about you all the time . I hate that you come in front of me ,I hate that I met you again.*  
* I - I you don't have to hate me ,no you don't have to harbor any feelings for me.i'll go to another ward if I am annoying you. Before I was with you and now I want to,yes I have to admit I want to be with you ,to support you by being your sword again but I will just be in your way. *  
*I really want to slap you .you are really pissing me off.*  
*I-I you can slap me ,kill me do what you want. I will not say a thing but .*  
*But?*  
*Let me live my life alone ,I don't want to disturb you and your life again.*  
*You bastard ,first you take my heart and now you say this you .* (Hold his hand to slap but carasses his cheek )*  
*Why kaneki-kun ,I am a terrible person.*  
*No you're not , you're my love.*  
*Love you say, I'm gonna die of embarrassment. But I am just your companion I do not deserve your love.*  
* You are not saying no ,heeh (hugs Shuu)*  
*I love you more and before you did ,I never said .I don't know when it happened but I really can't live seeing you suffer.*  
*Ohhh f**king romantic , we are not a couple you said.*  
*I didn't know about you that you too.*  
*What I love your sorry ass too. *  
*So can I ,can I be your companion again .I can be by your side not hurting you anymore .*  
*Companion ,my sword you say ?.*  
*Y-yes if its okay with you?*  
*No.*  
*Huh why.*  
*Not my sword ,can you be my queen?*  
*You aren't proposing me , aren't you?*  
*Yes I am ,we are not children if we don't understand this.*  
*Can you kill me please , I'm so happy ,so happy . I love you ,love you very much.*  
*Okay I'll kill you (kisses Shuu)*  
*Uhmmm I - ken (kisses him back )*  
After a long kiss they go back ,hands in hands with each other.  
\----- the couple's back , my bar did something good today's  
{Everyone claps}  
Ken and Shuu got embarrassed ,their face red .  
\----Aww so cute awkward children'  
*You shut up , let us go .*  
\----am I stopping you ;-)  
*You ...*  
And they walked out hands in hands in the snowy night , feeling warm and loved .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa it's the last chapter. Thank you for reading this work.Love you guys.And shuuneki is my passion ,my love . I'll write something soon. Tokyo ghoul for life .


End file.
